Reapers on Holiday
by ruthiez-angel
Summary: The group is told they're going on a holiday.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: First things first I don't own anything to do with Dead Like Me. I have nothing to do with it in anyway.

Georgia Lass scowled as she walked down the street towards Der Waffle Haus, Rube had called her at 5 am. Sometimes she had to wonder if Rube slept at all, and of course her roommate wouldn't get out of bed to answer it so she had had to answer the damn phone.

"Georgia, are you listening to me" the voice of said roommate, Daisy Adair asked breaking into her thoughts. "Yes, Daisy I'm listening" George answered. A complete lie, but she doubted Daisy would ever notice. Anyway, she had answered the phone and Rube had told her to come to Der Waffle Haus immediately. George was not happy, to say the least, especially since it meant putting up with Daisy complaining about her _beauty sleep_ being interrupted, as she was doing now. Not wanting to listen to Daisy she picked up the pace and entered the café heading towards their usual booth. She slid in next to Mason, so that Rube and Daisy were across from her. "It's five in the fucking morning Rube" Mason said, "What could possibly be that important?" Although she didn't say it aloud George agreed with Mason, but she wanted to hear what Rube had to say. Although from the look on everyone's face she wasn't going to find out for awhile, Daisy was talking about her beauty sleep once more, and Roxy just pulled out her gun. "Shut up all of you" she said in a deadly tone, finally George was going to find out what Rube wanted. He opened his mouth, "Kiffany" he shouted calling the waitress over. They had to order and soon they all had food in front of them. George took a sip of her coffee and looked at Rube, she wondered if Der Waffle Haus always opened this early.

"I suppose I have kept you in waiting long enough" Rube said after he had eaten half of his meal. Instead of announcing anything he looked at George, "Would you be able to get some time off from work peanut?" he asked. "Yeah, probably" George replied still mystified as to what was happening. "Good because it's time for a holiday" he said taking a bite of his waffle. "Wait you dragged us all down here at 5 am, to tell us you're taking George on a fucking vacation" Mason drawled angrily. "No, all the reapers are going on a holiday to California" Rube answered, "No one will be dying for awhile. So go pack and meet up at the airport at one o'clock." George stood up in shock, and Rube handed her a post it, "This one will be your last for a while peanut" Rube said watching as George walked out the door.

Next thing George knew she was walking into Reggie's elementary school, she had to go to the gymnasium to find L, Jones. She hadn't liked being here when she had to be, and she didn't like it now. She walked into the gym and announced, Miss. Jones, and the teacher jogged over to her. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked quizzically. George reached out to shake her hand, and took her soul. "I just wanted to congratulate you on being nominated for teacher of the year" George lied. She saw the surprise play on L, Jones' face, "I was? By the way call me Lola" the woman replied. "Yes" George answered and added, "Well I'll leave you to your class." As soon as George had walked to the door a light fell on Lola from the roof pinning her to the ground and lighting her on fire. Lola looked at her and asked, "Am I..." "Dead, yeah. Come on Lola, it's over" George said walking out of the gym Lola following her meekly. On the way out George saw Reggie in the hall and they held eye contact for a second before moving out of the school.

"I'm home Daisy, and we have a guest" George shouted as she walked into the house she had _inherited_ from the old lady who had had it before, or at least that's what she told people. Daisy walked into the room jauntily, "Hello Georgia, and who's this" she asked happily. Sometimes it disgusted George how happy Daisy was. "This is Lola, my reap" George said rolling her eyes seeing as she knew Daisy knew who it was. "It's nice to meet you. Georgia, I called Happy Time for you and talked to that delightful Herbig woman. She said they would miss you, but you could have the time off" Daisy said her eyes twinkling. Well that was the end of that hope, she was really going to have to go on this thing. "Thanks a lot Daisy" George said sarcastically, "I'm going to go pack." "No problem Georgia" Daisy said obviously not picking up on the sarcasm.

As George packed Lola kept asking her questions, George really just waned her to cross over and now. Luckily she got her wish in the next five minutes, and she was alone once more. She finished packing just in time for Daisy to sweep into her room with pizza. "I ordered out for our last meal here" she said handing her a plate. What a joke George thought, if Daisy had ever cooked in her life George would keel over. "So you're finished packing then" Daisy asked. "Does it look like I'm done Daisy" George asked. "Yes" Daisy replied thoughtfully. "Well then what do you think" George asked her scowling. "What's wrong Georgia? Don't you want to go" Daisy asked innocently. Instead of answering George just gave her a look.

A little later the group of reapers, minus Rube were all waiting in the airport. "Where the bloody hell is Rube" Mason asked the group at large. "Mason, Mason, Mason" Daisy said fluidly, "You really should conquer that swearing problem of yours. I don't swear and I get my points across effectively, do I not." "Hello" they heard the voice of Rube say as he walked up to the group, "What took you guys so long?" "What do you mean, you're the one who's late" Daisy said calmly. "I've been waiting at the boarding gate" Rube told them, "How are you feeling peanut? Ready for your first reaper holiday?" "Hey, it's my first holiday too, how come your being so nice to her" Mason asked crossing his arms. Roxy kicked him, "Oww, that fucking hurt Roxy" Mason complained. "Oh, I'm sorry Mason" she said mimicking his stance. "Alright people. Let's get going" Rube said leading the group onto the plane.

"Now landing in California" said a voice over the intercom. George groaned, there was no way out now. "You alright peanut" Rube asked looking over at her, "Feeling sick?" "No, I'm feeling okay Rube" George said, really wondering why he insisted on calling her peanut all the time. They got off the plane and George groaned again shielding her eyes from the harsh California sun. They were taking two taxi's to the hotel where they would be staying. "So what are the rooming arrangements" Roxy asked Rube as they waited for the taxi's. "Oh, I didn't mention it" Rube said in his I'm trying to sound innocent here voice, "You'll be staying with reapers from different places." He handed out post its. "I thought you said we wouldn't have to work here" Daisy questioned him. "They aren't jobs Daisy they're room numbers for the hotel rooms" Roxy informed her looking at her own.

They arrived at the hotel, and George lugged her stuff out of the taxi. Rube grabbed it and said "Come on peanut, I'll help you find your room." George didn't really know what to say so she let Rube grab her stuff and show her to her room. "Peanut, our group is going to meet up downstairs later to go out for dinner. I'll see you." George watched Rube's back as he walked down the hall, she knew there was nothing left to do, but face her room for the next little while. She opened the door and was happy to notice that no one was there, "Oh thank god" she muttered. She started to unpack, but after only ten minutes the door opened and she heard a shrill shriek, "Oh, my gosh. You must be my roommate. My name is April Roberts. What's yours?" "George Lass" George said mentally groaning. "George, isn't that a boys name" April asked flicking her red hair in George's face. "It's short for Georgia" she said rolling her eyes. This is going to be one long vacation, she thought to herself.


	2. Rest of Day 1 April, Ben and Bad Poetry

Disclaimer: I'll tell you again, I don't own Dead Like Me.

"Well Georgia, I can already tell that sharing a room with you is going to be positively delightful" April announced loudly. George had never thought that she would meet someone who would bug her more than Daisy did, but within 5 minutes of meeting her April had already annoyed her more than Daisy had within months. "April, I need to go... somewhere" George said, "I think I'm going to look around the hotel." "Oh, wonderful, I need to look around as well. We can get to know each other and the hotel better" April said grinning.

So that's how 2 hours later George found herself being pushed into the pool by April who was shouting something along the lines of 'isn't this fun!' George pulled herself out of the pool coughing and April had dove underwater. George took the time to run back through the hotel and to her room to change her clothes. A couple hours later George was hiding out in a small café down the street rolling her eyes over a steaming mug of coffee while watching a amateur poet. He wasn't that good, but she would rather listen to bad poetry than April's annoying voice, or anyone for that matter, she was feeling rather anti-social. Too her amazement however, someone decided it would be smart to sit down with her and attempt conversation. "Hello there, I'm Ben, and you are" he asked. George looked towards the brunette sizing him up, "George" she answered simply.

"Are you here for the convention" Ben asked her thoughtfully. "What convention" George asked quizzically, wondering what he was implying. He looked at her with intense blue eyes and whispered, "Reapers." "Wait you're one of them, or I guess, us" George replied quietly. "Yeah, from Canada myself" Ben answered, "Listen do you want to leave it would be a lot easier if we didn't have to whisper, or hear this horrible poetry" he motioned to the blond girl who was now on stage. George nodded and stood leaving some money behind for the coffee. She followed Ben out of the café once again being shocked by the California sunshine. "Still getting used to it" Ben said smiling, "I'm lucky that way. My family had a summer house here, and after I died I bought one too. It takes awhile to get used to it at first, but you do eventually and then you think everything else is abnormal and cold." She found herself laughing, "I doubt I'll ever get used to it" George admitted, "It just doesn't seem right for a place to be this sunny."

"No way!" George yelled, "I'm not getting on that." "Come on, George it's not like you can get hurt" Ben said smiling, "and I've driven jet ski's before. I'm an expert." George jumped away from Ben, but not fast enough with what seemed like seconds George was gripping Ben's waist for dear life. She couldn't believe he had done this, but admittedly she was beginning to enjoy it. The wind whipping through her hair she opened her eyes quickly and watched the water spraying up from under the jet ski. They were out there for what seemed like only minutes, but in reality was about and hour and she groaned. "Ben, I'm going to be so sunburned. I'm going to look like a lobster" George said. "No you won't" Ben said, "Another perk to being un-dead, we only tan, not burn.

"Reapers from around the world, welcome to our first Reapers Convention. Over the next week we hope you will make new friends and get to become closer to your fellow reapers" a man said at the front of the room, this speech was met with applause, but George was happy to see that food was in front of her, and April was not. George was sitting with her normal group of Rube, Roxy, Mason and Daisy. "So peanut. How was your day? I didn't see you around" Rube asked, "Do you like your roommate?" "My day was fine, and I do NOT like my roommate." "Why not? What's she like" Mason asked. "She's like Daisy, except more" George said with a sigh. "She sounds nice" Daisy said, and Mason helpfully added, "What's wrong with Daisy?" "Nothing Mason" George said. "By the way George I love you with a tan. It makes you look marvelous" Daisy gushed, "I can't believe you got it in less than one day." "Yeah, well I spent some time in the sun" George admitted, not telling them why. The night went by fine and soon George found herself creeping into her room hoping April was sleeping.

"Oh Georgia, there you are I've been looking for you since we were at the pool. You're okay right?" April asked hugging her tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine" George said gasping for breath, "April you're hugging too tight." The girl let go of her and slipped into bed, "Georgia, I was right you are such a good roommate. We can spend all of tomorrow together, alright?" George didn't answer instead she pretended to be asleep and rolled over attempting to really fall asleep. The last thing she remembered was thinking that she really ought to try to make it to Disneyland while she was here.

A/N: I know this is shorter than my last one, but I needed to introduce/show some of the important characters. I promise the next one will be longer.


End file.
